unitedwestandfandomcom-20200215-history
Karthrion
Karthrion is a Black Dragon within the Seventh Fleet of the Army of the Light, and also a leader within the Wyrmcrest Accord, she leads the Black Dragonflight within the Seventh Fleet. Personality Karthrion is a cynical and proud individual, sharing much of this trait from his race. Despite his history and that of his flight he is much more civil and willing to work with others, often claiming that the actions of his Flight were that of the Old Gods and will go to great lengths to prove they are not all twisted. Despite this he does not trust easily, often he acts aggressively towards anyone, especially those he does not know or due to their race. He has a specific disliking towards humans and orcs, as well as Draenei due to the events of Outland where he was born. Appearance As a recently born dragon, Karthrion is not as big as his father or other dragon kind, but that doesn't mean that he is small by a long shot. While not a full grown Dragon he does possess a great physical stature that exceeds most Drakes his age. His scales are pure onyx with a few long spikes made of gems sticking out of his hide and occasional clusters of diamonds line his hide also. His humanoid form is a human male in his late twenty's sporting a small thin beard and medium sized onyx hair that messy looking to those who meet him. His skin is a very deep tan and his eyes are a deep brown. He wears light armor and tattered robes. History Karthrion was born as one of the recent children of Sabellian, one of the last surviving and sane members of the black dragonflight. As he grew up from a young whelpling, Karthrion learned of his family dark legacy and was angered at how low his family was. Only learning the evil within once he realized that the dark connection to the Old Gods had been severed due to their presence on Outland. His anger did not move towards his father, but rather how his grandfather and the rest of his mad family destroyed everything because of their selfish and mad desires, that had been twisted into them. Due to this he decided to help his father rebuild their race, not all approved of the idea as there were some who wished to return back to Azeroth and continue their previous works. Others wished simply to live their lives somewhere peaceful and hold off on rebuilding their race. Sabellion was a third party, wanting nothing to do with Azeroth and to rebuild their flight. A small Civil War ensued within Blade Edge Mountain and Karthrion sided with his father on this matter. The renegades fled, those wishing peace escaped to Nagrand, while the loyalists remained to destroy their treasonous brothers. These events led to the flight suffering greatly, of Sebellion's brood only he survived, while only a dozen dragons remained. Karthrion lost many not only to the loyalist Black Dragons but the Gronn, the local giants that had taken to hunting and killing his kind. Over time only his father and a few remained, when the Dark Portal opened he and Sebellion moved to gather allies. Using the local Alliance and Horde forces to eradicate the Gronn from the region. Afterwords they moved to find their fellow kin and bring them back into the fold. Entering Nagrand they located them and found that most had been captured and turned into Nether Drakes by the Dragonmaw Clan in Shadowmoon Valley. Because of this the remaining Dragons joined with Sabellion and the slow process of rebuilding their peoples began. Eventually they returned to Azeroth to continue their mission, although not after many years. Only to find their kind extinct and by the hands of one named Wrathion, enraged by this Sabellion intended to eradicate the bastard son of Deathwing for destroying their race. Sabellion did not return and Karthrion took over the remaining dragons and attempted to find any survivors, even risking entry into the Wyrmrest Accord. He was captured along with the rest of his brood, but in an act of mercy by Alexstrasza he was spared. She allowed him to rebuild his shattered race and allow them to continue their ways. Karthrion pledged his service to the Accord as a means to prove their worth and that they were not like their former kin. The Accord made good use of them, helping repair the damage of the Cataclysm several years prior, and in time their kind began to slowly resurface and while fear did remain. It began to dull into a fear of their kind rather than a fear of eradication. It was a start. To further increase his family's good standing, Karthrion volunteered to join the Seventh Fleet in hopes that any help he could give to the Army of the Light would further bring redemption to his flight. Plot Karthrion was present with the Accord and military commanders while discussing the invasion of the Seireitei. Karthrion personally engaged Yhwach in combat. Equipment Weapons: Karthrion wields in his right hand a large molten axe that radiate fire and spills lava, actually falling to the ground as he holds it. The edge may appear sharp but it is made of pure molten slag that is set, yet still spews forth fresh lava. In his left hand is a long Halberd that is wreathed in fire, flames spiral around the weapon continuously. Steyptreio - A long axe made of molten earth, capable of engulfing foes in lava as well as cutting them down. Hel'veldur - A long halberd that is wreathed in fire. Armor: Redeemed Onyx Plates - Armor forged in black fire and by hammers of stone and granite, this armor is connected to the earth and seeps the power from it into the wielder. Skills and Abilities Duel Wielder: Karthrion wielded a large molten axe and flaming Halberd, using both in tandem with one another with great skill and ease. Expert Lancer: Karthrion is an expert with her Halberd, able to wield it with great speed and dexterity in his one hand. Able to twist it and swing with incredible speed to attack and defend himself. Expert Axemanship: Wielding an axe he can hack and tear down his opponents with expert precision and painfully as possible, even incinerating them on simple contact. Enhanced Strength: Karthrion possesses tremendous strength and power, being part of the earth he possesses the great strength that can easily rival that of a Shinigami, even in his human form. Enhanced Durability: Despite her humanoid form he does possess a great deal of resistance to certain elements. He can survive against debilitating wounds and injuries without issue, even able to take blunt force trauma with no apparent pain * Fire Resistance: Karthrion had complete immunity towards natural and elemental fire. Fire Elemental Control: Karthrion has the ability to manipulate fire. He can light his weapons on fire and even call up flames from around him, with a single swing of his weapons he can light up an entire area with little effort. Earth Elemental Control: Karthrion can manipulate the ground and stones to his whim, able to lift them and even shatter the earth with a single swing of his weapon. He can even gain traits of the earth, gaining increased durability against attacks. Dragon Form: His dragon form takes on the appearance of a large Drake. His scales are pure onyx with a few long spikes made of gems sticking out of his hide and occasional clusters of diamonds line his hide. * Monolithic Strength: In this form Karthrion possesses great strength and power, able to decimate buildings with simple swipes of his claws and tail. * Flight: Karthrion is capable of flight. * Fire Breath: Karthrion can breath a swath of fire around him, engulfing anything with a few dozen yards in flames. Trivia Karthrion is the Original Character of Count Chaos